Vampire Knight: The Witch
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author (all me): Slytherinjess DA / TheBlueMoonRose Fanfic / MaddHasAHatter Wattpadd Rating: (M-Fanfiction) MA - Wattpadd Pairings: Slight: Zero X OC / Slight: Kaname x Yuki / OCxKaname / ZeroxYuki Important Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature)
1. Chapter 1 'The Night Class'

**Author (all me): Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~ / MaddHasAHatter ~Wattpadd**

 **Rating: (M-Fanfiction) MA - Wattpadd** **Pairings: Slight: Zero X OC / Slight: Kaname x Yuki / OCxKaname / ZeroxYuki** **Important Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature)**

**Summary: Zero is getting worse after Shizuka Hio died, Kaien is desperate enough to contact a magical family, the Mikcloud's for help. Kaname accepts to this, the head of the Mikcloud, Jetter Mikcloud and his niece does an ancient spell to save Zero, a change of sire spell. Kaname agrees to be the sire since he is the only pure blood around. What will happen when the spell goes right and Kaname is his new sire and Zero has to drink his blood to make the spell fully complete the spell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 'Night Class'**

Kaien sat in his office with his head on his desk, thinking of what to do with Zero, the sound of the door opening made him sigh "How is he?" he asked Toga lifting his head "He's getting worse, now with that woman gone... He won't make it... he's getting weaker…"

Kaien frowned, he sat there thinking what to do more, the sound of Toga sitting down at one of the chairs made him look at him "we have to do something Kaien… or I will do it for you, you know I will have no problem… putting him down when he gets faraway"

Kaien bite his lip "You can't possible think that you have to kill him Toga.." then he just thought of something that might just save him 'this will go against all the rules of this but there is no way' he sat up making Toga look at him "What is it?"

"I know away to save him… I didn't do this before because I was afraid of getting them involved will only get me into trouble… we have to contact the Mikcloud family"

Toga's eyes went wide and sat up quickly "You can't… Kaien there witches!"

"Calm yourself! The Mikcloud family is one of the most respected magical families, I've known them for years… I need to contact Jetter" Kaien said to him, Toga "But getting witches and warlocks involve with this is not gonna make the Vampire Hunter Association happy!"

"I don't care, I'm not even a vampire hunter anymore so it doesn't matter to me, I should have done this ages ago.. Jetter can help Zero or would you rather have him turn into a level E?"

Togas bite his lip in angry and looked away "Fine do whatever you want but make sure you notify the vampires because soon has a witch step foots in here it will not be pretty…." Toga said leaving to room quickly.

Kaien sat back down reaching over to the phone pulling it towards him then going through a drawer of his desk taking out a black book. He flipped through he pages of numbers and stopped has he found the one he was looking for, he sighed deeply picked up the phone and started to dial the number.

It started to ring, it rang 4 times until the other line was picked up "Mikcloud residence" it was a male's voice, it was the butler.

"Yes I would like to speak with Lord Jetter" Kaien said, "May I ask who is calling?" the butler asked "Kaien Cross.." "Just a moment" the butler said putting Kaien on hold. Kaien was on hold for a minute until the line was picked up again.

"Kaien what a surprise calling me" It was Jetter, Kaien chuckled softly "Yeah… Jetter I'm sorry to bug you but I need your help… you remember the story of the hunter's twin children?"

"Of course I remember… Kiryu's were just good friends of mine… how is Zero?" Jetter right away asked, Kaien frowned "not good… his changing… into a Level E… please you need to help him… please Jetter"

It was quiet for a few seconds "When did this happen?" Jetter asked calmly "That night…" Kaien bite his lip "Why didn't you come to beforehand?! Kaien what on earth?" Jetter snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't due to the Vampire Hunter Association would not like it" Kaien quickly said back "You still running that school with the humans and vampires?" Jetter asked him "Yes…" "Very well, I will be there soon enough. Come to think of it, my niece… is having trouble in her school know refusing to go, I would like to enroll her there" Kaien's eyes widen "Your niece….?" "Yes, Jessica" Jetter said to him

Kaien sighed "very well… you are more than welcome to stay here at my manor" Jetter laughed "Very well, see you in two days" the line hanged up, Kaien sighed "I need to talk to Kaname about this… Night classes should be starting anytime know" Kaien said getting up and leaving his office, heading over to the moon dorm.

Didn't take him that long to get there, girls were screaming like crazy people, he sighed and clapped his hands making the student's turn to him "Okay everyone! I want you all to go back to your dorms or you will all suffer dentations!" he laughed has he was joking. The students groaned "What?! This bites"

Kaien clapped his hands "Come on now go on!" he smiled at them, making them leave. Known of them wanted detentions.

Yuki stood there in shock "Headmaster? Where is zero?" she right away asked about Zero, Kaien frowned "Yuki… everything is fine Hun go patrol while I talk with the night class" he said has Kaname and the other vampires walked out looking rather shocked to see no students but in relief not have to deal with it today.

"Kaname, Night classes are canceled for tonight" Kaien said to him, the vampires blinked at him "oh? How come...?" Kaname asked him "I have some news for you all but you should go to the school for the news, Yuki hunny you can patrol the grounds okay?" Yuki blinked at him and made a pose that made him smile "Yes sir!" and bashed off.

Kaien turned around "Come on then Kaname.." he walked away, Kaname wanted to know what this news was "Let's do has he says" Kaname said "Lord Kaname what do you suppose it is?" Takuma asked him, Kaname sighed "I don't not know but let's follow him and find out" Kaname followed Kaien, the other vampires soon followed Kaname.

Not long the vampires were all in class room sitting down looking at Kaien "Now then… Kaname does everyone in here know about Zero?" Kaname looked at him but nodded "Yes they do, Kaien why does this matter?"

"well... Zero is turning into a level E" this made the vampires eyes widen "since that woman is long gone…. I had no choice into contacting the Mikcloud family" this made Kaname stand up right away "What?" Kaien can see all the vampire's eyes were glowing red "Kaname… listen would you? the head of the family is coming here to help him… or would rather have him turn into a level E and make Yuki upset?"

Kaname ran his fingers through his hair not happy "How can you bring witches in here?!" Ruka shouted at him "how dare you! you know vampires and magical families have a history!"

"Ruka be quiet" Kaname said in a soft demanding tone, Ruka frowned "But Lord Kaname…." "Said quiet!" he shouted at her, which made the other vampires eyes widen in shock, Ruka frowned and put her head down.

Kaname looked down at Kaien "The Mikcloud Family right…?" Kaien nodded, Kaname sighed "very well" this made the vampires gasped "the Mikcloud have been kind to my family for decades... the only vampire family they will not hunt down… Very well Kaien, make sure they don't harm any of the others"

Kian smiled softly "Thank you Kaname and it's just Jetter and his niece… his niece will be attending school here has well" the vampires did not look happy with him, Kaname looked away "very well, I would like to speak with Lord Jetter when he gets here"

Kaien nodded "of course, if you want we can go on with the classes?" Kaname waved his hand "Go ahead"

~Two days later~

Kaien had told Yuki everything, Yuki being her was sadden of what was happening to Zero but was happy that there was a way to help him not suffer the fate of changing into a level E anymore.

Kaien, Yuki and Kaname were in Kaine's office waiting, the sound of the doorbell made Yuki jump up from her seat "I'll go see who it is" she rushed out of the room.

Kaname looked at Kaien "How is Zero holding up?" Kaname asked him "he is stable for now… Toga is watching over him"

"I see, you know the only reason why I'm letting this happen is because of Yuki that's it Kaien" Kaname gave him a quick glare but looked away. Kaien frowned "Yes I know…"

Both looked has the office door opened has Yuki came walking in "Father they are here…" she stepped aside and Jetter came walking in "Kaien hello"

Jetter was Kaname's height, red hair, green eyes and fair skin. He had a black shirt and plaid cardigan over the shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. Jetter looked to be in his late 20's.

Kaien stood up slowly "Jetter welcome, please come on... do you remember Kaname?" Jetter stepped in a little and looked over to the pureblood vampire who stood up, Jetter smiled "My you look like your father so much, Haruka was a good man, good hearted. Same has your mother, she was such a lovely woman..." Kaname smiled softly at him "Thank you Lord Jetter… my father often spoke of your family…" Jetter smiled but then looked back Kaien "to get down to businesses I can to start heal Zero now" Yuki smiled at him "really?" "Yes I can, Kaien can you show me to him? Oh Jessica come on here dear"

A girl, Yuki's height walked in slowly. She looked rather nervous "Kaien, Kaname and Yuki this is my lovely Niece Jessica"

Yuki blushed from seeing her 'wow… she is gorgeous…'

She has long blood red hair braided that hanged on her left side, radiant green eyes and fair skin. She had a black sweater on, dark blue faded shorts with thigh high socks and black flat boots on.

Kaname had to ambit she was very gorgeous for a human, Kaien blushed "My she sure is pretty, Welcome Jess the Cross academy I'm the headmaster, Kaien Cross"

Jess flush and nodded to him, Jetter laughed "She is being Shy, Shell we then?" Kaien smiled at him and walked over to him leaving the room, Making Jetter, Jess, Yuki and Kaname follow him to were ever Zero was being kept at.

Heading down in basement, where a room was kept in tight lock Toga stood there leaning against the wall, his head looked up has he sees Kaien, Kaname, Yuki and the two magic users walk up. Toga glared at Jetter "Lord Jetter"

Jetter looked at him "Toga.." then looked away "Open the door Kaien" Kaien nodded and opened to the door "Have Yuki stay out here…" Kaname said, Yuki huffed "Why?"

"Yuki it's okay, stay here" Kaname softly asked her, Yuki smiled at him and nodded "Okay I will.."

Jetter walked in with Kaien, Jess and Kaname. Toga stayed out in the hallway with Yuki.

Kaien closed the door behind him, Jetter looked upon the boy and frowned. He was chained from the ceiling and wall "alright then, Kaname.. I will be doing ancient spell that will transfer you to be his sire" Jetter said digging through his bag pulling out a needle "Kaien take some blood from Kaname"

Kaname glared a little "Why my blood?" "Because you come from a strong long line of purebloods and this is the only way to help him" Jetter said has Zero opened his eyes, he was aware of his surrounding "Whats.. going on…?" he asked softly, Kaien frowned "Zero… This is Lord Jetter I called him here to help you, he can change you were you don't have to fall into a level E"

Zero frowned and sighed "O-okay…." Jetter walked over to Zero "I knew your parents personally… they were good friends of mine… I'm gonna do a spell that will transfer sir over to Kaname… don't get angry over it I cannot however turn you back into a human… I'm sorry" Zero bite his lip "Just get this over with…."

Jetter nodded to him and turned his head over to Kaname who had already drew his blood for him "Kaname thank you for doing this"

Kaname kept a blank face "I'm only doing this for Yuki…" Jetter smiled softly "Of course…" Jetter walked back over by his niece "Jess make the circle" Jess nodded to him took up step in front of them, she took a deep breath raising her hands up closing her hands the magic aura around slightly swirled. Kaien and Kaname's eyes widen has they felt such magical aura from her.

Jess hair slowly started to float form the magical aura and a red magic circle appeared under Zero "Good girl" Jetter smiled "take the chains off him Kaien" Kaien gasped "Are you sure…?" Jetter nodded to him "Do it" Kaien walked over to him slowly removing the chains form Zero. Zero who was still himself for now watched what was going. Once the chains were removed Kaien back up Zero sat there on the ground in the middle of the circle "Do not move from your spot" Jetter said to him, Zero nodded to him.

Jetter then poured Kaname's blood on the circle which turned blood red, he moved next to his niece and raised his arms joining her "Ready?" "do it already…" Zero said to him "Okay then"

Jetter closed his eyes has the circle under Zero shined brightly has it soon began to move on Zero himself, Zero wince in a slight pain has it covered his body "Athrú, Athrú, Athrú, Athrú, Athrú, Athrú, Athrú, Athrú" They both chanted has the Zero's body was completely covered

"Déan an fhuil na fola íon seo an sinsear feasta nua seo a vaimpír, lig dó a rialú tart do fola. Déan air seo fola íon sinsear feasta!" Both Jetter and Jess chanted loudly has Zero then screamed has the spell was burning him deeply. Kaien frowned from seeing Zero like, at this point he was happy that Yuki was not in here to see this.

Kaname watched in amazement has the spell was working before his eyes, he then felt a tug in his blood has the spell was going on, Kaname looked at his hand "It's working…" he softly said.

Kaname looked back at Zero has the spell faded into his skin and he was no longer in pain just panting in exhaustion. Once the spell faded into his skin Jetter and Jess opened their eyes and the spell was done.

Jetter smiled "The spell in done, it worked" Zero fell to the ground passing out making Kaien rush over to him "he's a sleep… now" Kaname straighten up "I'm now his vampire sire I have reasonability of him… I will take him to the moon dorm"

Jetter looked at him "I will still like to check on him though, make sure the spell stays, this spell hasn't been used for decades…"

Kaname nodded to him "I understand" Kaname walked over to Zero, leaning down picking up, piggy backing him "have his classes move the night class Kaien" Kaname said leaving walking over to the door and Jess right away opened the door for him who smiled at her has a thank you.

Walking out Yuki rushed over "how is he Kaname..?" Kaname smiled at her "He is doing fine, the spell worked. I'm taking him with him"

Yuki's eyes widen "Why?" "Because the sire changed from Shizuka to Kaname" Jetter said stepping out Yuki's open gaped open "Really?" They all nodded to her, and Kaname smiled at her again "see you tomorrow Yuki" Yuki smiled at him "Of course Kaname, see you tomorrow"

Kaname walked away from them, leaving.

Jetter walked over to her "Yuki, why don't you take Jess with you to your dorm, share with Jess while Kaien tries to find her a room and don't forget about her bag in the trunk of the car" Yuki smiled and looked at Jess who flushed and smiled back "Okay, come on Jess!" Yuki walked up to her and linked her arms with Jess "Your gonna like my roommate she's really sweet, one of my good friends" Jess gave her a shy smile "Okay…"

The Adults watched the teenagers walk away "Thank you Jetter" Kaien thanked him "you are welcome Kaien"

"About your niece… I'm not fully able to sense it but I sense small probation of it, I'm not even sure if Kaname could tell or sense from her"

Jetter sighed "I knew you would know, she is indeed my niece… however before she was born her mother my half-sister, Dawn was attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant with Jess still in her…"

Toga eyes widen "don't tell me…" "Yes… Jess was born with some vampire traits, the speed, the strength, the good hearing, fast regeneration and slow aging"

Yuki guided Jess to the girl's dorm where she shared a dorm with her friend yori, all of the students were all in their dorms. Reaching her dorm, Yuki opened the door "Yori!" she chimed, Yori who was sitting on her bed reading a text book looked up with a smile, Yuki was standing in the door way "Yuki hey! You're late coming in…"

Yuki laugh "Oh Yori! We have a new transfer student so I was showing her around" Yori's eyes widen "Really we do?"

Yuki nodded to her "Yeah, come on in" Yuki gently pulled in Jess making Yori blush, then yuki closed the door "This is Jess Mikcloud, she is I think starting tomorrow? She will be bunking with us for the night until the president finds her a room"

Yori smiled getting up and bowed a little "Nice to meet you I'm Sayori Wakaba, but everyone calls me Yori for short" Jess smiled back "Nice to meet you too"

Yori giggled "She's so shy it's cute" Yuki chuckled "yeah I know, oh her bags" Yuki moved back to the hallway and pulled in 3 suite cases, Yuki pointed to her bed "That's my bed, me and you will bunk. It's big enough for two" Jess shyly smiled "Thank you…"

Has the night went, Jess changed into her Pajamas and laid on the wall side of the bed, she was already a sleep. Yuki was just coming in from the bathroom, she looked in the room Yori was a sleep and so was Jess. Yuki smiled softly and slipped in next to Jess and she soon feel a sleep.

Morning came along; Yuki was the first one to get up. Sitting up from her bed, she stretched her arms out then a soft knock was heard from her door, Yuki got up and walked over to the door opening it slowly, it was Chairman Cross "Oh Chairman, morning" she said softly not to wake up the other two "Morning Dear, I have Jess's Uniform, class schedule and she will be joining you has Guardian" Yuki's eyes widen "Really? What about Zero…?"

"Don't worry he is fine, he refused to join the night class. He will be still joining the day classes" Kaien said to her handed her the black uniform and folder "see you at Dinner" he chimed softly and walked away. Yuki closed the door turning around walking over to the desk, chair, and put Jess's gently on the chair and folder on it.

"Yuki…?" Yuki turned her head to her bed has Jess was up sitting up with still tired eyes "Morning Jess, did you sleep well?" Jess nodded softly "who was at the door?"

"Oh my father, he came to drop off your Uniform… So it's 5:30am classes start at 8, so we have time to get ready" Yuki smiled at her "Oh and your joining me in Guardian..."

Jess gave her a confused look "Whats that...?" Yuki told her about it but didn't mention the vampire thing until they were alone, Yori was still in the room.

Jess just nodded to her and got off the bed "bathroom…?" Yuki chuckled "Oh how silly of me, wait let me get some towels and shampoo ready and we go in together" Jess smiled at her "okay" Jess watched Yuki go through a closet takin gout two towels both were white "Yori get up!" Yuki shouted, which made Jess jump a little. "Yuki I've been up I'm just relaxing…" Yori yawned.

"Me and Jess are gonna take our shower, you better get up" Yuki said walking over to Jess handing her the towel. Jess smiled and took.

Yuki walked over to the door and Jess followed her to then out the room to down the hall to the bathroom.

Some girls were already walking in and out of the bathroom, steaming was piling form the closed doors.

The girls blinked at Jess has she walked past them, Yuki smiling "Ignore the looks" she whispered to Jess, the looks were sneers almost and some had widened eyes.

In time, they both washed up, headed back to the dorm where Yori was walking out of. Yori smiled and waved to them walking past them, Yuki and Jess both stepped in the dorm.

Right away started to change and get ready for the long day at School.

Jess looks upon in the long Mirror that was in the room. The uniform consists of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links. Jess has to admit, she liked the look of the uniform.

Jess did shy smile at her reflection, Yuki appeared next to her "Wow you look pretty…" Yuki flushed, Jess smiled at her "Thank you" Jess said softly, and moved then moved her hands to her face covering It with her hands, Yuki blinked at her 'aww she's being shy' then she heard Jess mutter something and then Jess removed her hands. Yuki gasped, Jess has just used magic to put make up _'wow that was a neat trick! Thank goodness Yori was not here to see it… but wow'_

"That was so cool..." Yuki smiled at her. Jess shyly again smiled back at her "Thank you.. It was just a small glamor charm.. Like this" Jess then put her hands on her head over her and slowly moved them down has Jess's hair was becoming dry and a freshly hairstyle.

Yuki's eyes sparkled watching her with amazement, Has Jess was done the door to the room open and Yori walked in with a towel wrapped around her and her eyes laid on Jess and flushed and smiled "Oh my you look really pretty!" Jess blushed "Thank you"

After the girls got ready, they both left the dorm headed for the school grounds, there was already students heading to school.

Has Yuki, Jess and Yori walked together, they reached the sun dorm gate and see the headmaster standing there with Jess's uncle.

Soon has Headmaster Cross sees them he smiled and waves at them "Headmaster" the three greeted to him, he smiled "I have found a room for our lovely new student, she will be staying in the extra head dorm room" Yuki and Yori gasped "wow really? Isn't that almost like a loft?" Yori asked him, he nodded "Yes, yuki can you help after school to move her stuff up in her room? the room number is '101'"

Yuki smiled at him "Of course headmaster" "good then! Know go on go get something eat before classes" the headmaster and Lord Jetter walked off.

"So then let's get something to eat!" Yuki chuckled, hooking on her arms with Jess who flushed and smiled back.

The three got there some breakfast for classes and headed to their classroom. Jess stood next to the teacher "alright everyone we have a new student joining us today, please introduce yourself"

The girls seem to flush at her, the boys had their month half open and flushed has well.

Jess did a small bow "Hello, my name is Jessica Mikcloud. No Jesse please, but I liked to be called Jess, I moved here from Scotland"

"She's so cute!" a girl giggled "Mikcloud? Where have I heard that name before?" another girl said softly "Oh wait I know!" the girl shouted, making the students jump "Mikcloud! I knew I recognized that name! She's from a Scottish noble family!" Jess sighed 'shit..' the students gasped, Jess looked away "I'm just a normal teenage girl, I would like it to stay that way. I don't care if I'm from a high class family I just wanna be a normal teenage girl for once, can I go take me seat know…?" "Oh yes of course, you can set next to whoever you want" Jess nodded to then walked over to where Yuki and Yori was sitting but stopped has the door to the classroom open and zero walked in.

The Teacher glared at him "Zero you are late!" "Sorry Teacher, I was held up by the headmaster" "very well then, take your seat" Zero walked more and stopped has he's eyes laid on Jess who stood there next to a sitting Yuki, Jess was blinking at him.

Zero blinked at her "Zero this is Jess, she is the new student" Yuki said to him, Zero just nodded and walked off to his set, Jess walked up the steps which made Yori and Yuki watch her, she turned to wear Zero sat and sat next to him, which made the students gasped.

Zero turned his head to her "what are you doing?" she did not even turn her head to him and just looked forward "Sitting, the teacher said I can choose whoever I sit next too you"

Zero grunted "Whatever" and looked away.

Thoughts ran through Yuki's head has she looked away from Zero _'I wonder if he is okay... did he drink Kaname's blood?'_

The day seemed to go on fast, lunch came, Jess was sat with Yuki and Yori outside under a tree in the courtyard eating their lunch chatting about the upcoming tests. Jess sat there quiet listening to their conversation.

After lunch they head back to class, Jess still sat next to Zero for the rest of the day. After the classes had ended, Jess gathered her stuff and walked with Yuki back to the dorms. They had 30 minutes before they had to head to the moon dorm has prefects. It took them a 10 minutes to get to the sun dorm, and other 5 minutes to help Jess carry her stuff up to her own room.

Reaching the room, Yuki opened the door and walked in caring a suite case, Jess walked in behind her. Yuki stopped and blinked around has the room was already cleaned and had boxes that were marked 'Jess's stuff'.

"Well I guess during the day the movers brought some of your heaver boxes" Yuki smiled "This room, I wish I had it, it has its own bathroom" Yuki smiled at her. Jess smiled back "I guess"

'meow' the girls both blinked has a cat came walking over, Yuki smiled "Aww you have a cat? I'm surprised the headmaster let you have her here"

"Hey there Sabrina, where you waiting for me?" Jess knelled down petting her, Sabrina started to purr. Yuki giggled softly  
"pretty name you named her" Jess smiled "Yeah"

Yuki stood up quickly "Well let's head to the moon dorm" Jess nodded putting her bag down and walked out with Yuki.

They both rushed over there fast as they can, there was already students there shouting for the night class students, Yuki stomped over "Alright that's enough everyone come on now back up!" "No far!" students shouted at her, Jess shook her head "It is always like this?" she softly asked herself "pretty much" Jess looked up and sees Zero next to her, he crossed his arms "Alright that's enough head back to your dorms!" Zero glared at them

The students all groaned "No far Zero!" Jess blinked at this, she didn't know what to do to be honest. She took a deep breath and walked next to Zero which making the students look at her, Jess bowed slightly "Please return to your dorms" students blushed at her.

Just then the gate to the sun dorm opened and the students began to scream like there was no tomorrow, Jess back away from the crazy students.

"Good evening Ladies!" Hanabusa shined at the girls who giggled at him "Knock it off Hanabusa" Akatsuki sighed walking from behind him "If I wanna say hello to the ladies I will" he smiled at them, they blushed.

Yuki blew her whistle "Alright come make room for them to get to class don't make them late"

"Back off yuki!" girls shouted at her, Zero bite his lip and stomped "Make room know" he glared at them which made them quickly back off.

Yuki sighed "Thank you zero" the Night Class began to walk pass everyone Kaname was in front of them "Yuki good evening" Yuki smiled at him "Good evening Kaname" Kaname then looked at Zero who turned away from him.

Kaname shook his head 'that boy' he was about to walk ahead but stopped has his eyes laid on Jess. Jess stood there looking back at him, the other vampire's eyes widen "is that her...?" Akatsuki asked.

Kaname nodded to them "lets head to class shell we?" he started to move forward, making the other vampires follow but also sending small glares at Jess. Jess looked away has she felt uncomfortable with the vampire glares she was getting.

"Head back to your dorms know!" Zero shouted at them while walking away, Jess jumped has some touched her shoulder. She looked to see who it was, it was Yuki she had the concern look on her face "Jess you okay?" Jess nodded to her "Yeah I'm fine, what else do we have to do?"

"we have to patrol the school at night, you know…" Yuki said to her, Jess and Yuki walked together to the school area.

Has they got there the sun was already down and it was dark out "I'll patrol this way, you can here in the court yard, Zero has the other parts of the grounds" Jess nodded to her and stood there while yuki dashed to her patrol area.

Jess sighed "great…" she closed her eyes, relaxing has she felt everything around her.

 _'Jessica can you hear me?'_ Jess bite her lip, her uncle was telepathy contacting _her 'What do you want? I'm patrolling the school grounds'_

 _'I want you to give Kaname a message for me, tell him I would for him to meet me after classes at the headmaster's office'_ Jess bite her lip _'Fine, whatever, sure make me get more glares from the vampires why don't you'_

Jess didn't get a respond back but turned her heel to the school doors, and walked in heading to the class room they were in. She can sense what classroom they were in.

She stopped by the door, she relaxed herself but knocked on the door, the door opened and Toga looked at her "What? I'm in the middle of teaching"

"I'm here to give Kaname a message" Jess softly said, toga sighed and moved out of the way "Kaname" Toga to him, Kaname looked at the hunter "What?"

"Someone is here to see you" Toga said to him, then looked at the door "Make it quick know"

Jess stepped in making the vampires glare at her and their eyes turned red at the sight of her, she ignored the looks and walked over to the spot Kaname was sitting at.

Right away Takuma stood up and glared at her "hold it Witch"

Kaname raised his hands "Enough" "But lord Kaname" Takuma said in shock, Kaname looked at her and smiled "Well Lady Mikcloud, what do I owe this pleasure of your vist?"

"I was told to tell you to head to the headmaster's office after classes" Jess said looking right at him, not even afraid of him.

"Ah I see thank you for telling" Kaname said to her, Jess did a small bow to him "you are welcome lord Kaname" she turned to her heel but was stopped has a vampire went in front of her. she sighed "Move out of the way please"

"Lord Kaname, I don't know why you let this witch in here" the vampire said to him still glaring at her.

Kaname stood up slowing making the vampires eyes widen a little "move out of the way, let her leave. She came here to give me a message nothing else. Have you forgotten she is from the Mikcloud family, respected family that has the trust of the Kuran's for decades. Their treaty still stands to this day, be respectful towards her even though she is a witch"

The vampire bowed to him and moved out of the way for her, Jess walked away and reached the door when Kaname stopped her "forgive my fellow vampires for their rudeness Lady Jess"

The vampires gasped slightly, Jess sighed "Lord Kaname… it's okay, I understand why the vampires here do not like me…. even though I did nothing wrong to them…." Jess walked out of the room and headed back to the court yard, who she saw Zero looking back and forth he had a concern look on his face, Jess walked over to him who turned her with an upset look "where were you?" he ordered

"I was told to give Kaname a message from the headmaster" Jess said softly, Zero calmed down "Very well" but then grabbed his chest slightly he wince in pain.

Jess blinked at him "you didn't drink from Kaname did you?" Jess asked him softly, Zero looked away "It's none of your business" Jess frowned "you have to drink from him or the spell will cancel" Jess said to him, which made his eyes, widen in shock "What…?" "The spell will not be complete unless you drink from him, Zero you have too or you will die"

Zero frowned at this "very well..." he gives in to what she said, Jess frowned "I'm sorry"

Has the night went on, Jess had gone back to her dorm room. The same with yuki and Zero, the night classes were over. Kaname was in the headmaster's office with Kaien and Jetter.

"So what is that you wanna talk to me about?" Kaname said sitting on one of the chairs, Kaien sighed "well it's about Jess"

Kaname looked at the two men "What about her?" Jetter sat down "Brace yourself for this Kaname, this has never happened through the history. Jess is the first ever, witch vampire hybrid"

Kaname's eyes widen "What do you mean?" "when jess's mother was attacked by a vampire while still pregnant with Jess inside of her… Jess was born half vampire"

Kaname shot up from his seat "that's not possible, only a pureblood is cable of turning humans"

Jetter looked away "have you heard of the Kyran family?" Kaname gasped slightly "yes…Kyran family died out decades ago…. There pureblood line died out decades ago…"

Jetter shook his head "No, He still lives to this day. 10,000 years, Kaname I take you should know him"

Kaname glared at him "I guess you have figured it out haven't you?" Jetter nodded to him "Of course I did and not to mention Juri talk to me about you" Kaname ran his fingers through his hair "So he is still alive after all these years?" Kaname asked Jetter.

"Yes, Jareth is still alive and looking for Jess…. She is the first vampire witch hybrid…" Jetter said with the frown "deep down in her the vampire gene is locked away but she still does have some traits to show, all the senses that vampire would normally have"

"How did you lock her vampire gene away?" Kaname asked him "With an ancient magical item called the chains of aurora" Jetter said back to him.

Kaname blinked at him "I've heard about those chains..."

"They lock half, well most of the vampire gene in her, to a vampire she would smell like a human you wouldn't even sense the vampire in her"

"But to a vampire a witch smells like a sweet like candy, you should now that Lord Jetter. If she would be able to get injured and cut herself the blood of a witch, the smell of it highly hard resists" Kaname told Jetter, Jetter frowned "Yes I know, I wonder how do I smell?"

Kaname glared at him but sniffed the air "Warlocks don't have the sweet smell like witches do" Jetter chuckled "true we don't"

"You smell like a normal human to be honest, I wonder why female witches smell sweeter then male ones" Kaname said

"Kaname… try to keep this to yourself, we don't want other vampires knowing about her even the vampire council" Jetter said to him, Kaname nodded to him "Of course, if the council did find out about her they would properly try and kidnap her or even worse kill her"

"Yes they would, know the other thing… about Yuki" Jetter slowly said to him which made him glare back at him "what about Yuki?"

"I know about her, don't forget your mother and father told me everything... I was also a 2nd opinion that Juri would have put the care of her daughter…" Kaname frowned from this "They never told me about this? why?"

Jetter sighed "I don't know maybe they didn't have to tell you? If you really wanna know, they don't call me the keeper of veil for nothing" Kaname's eyes widen in shock "You are able to contact my parents…?" Jetter smiled at him "of course, do you wish to speak with them?" Kaname felt his heart flutter, after all these years after their deaths, he is able to talk to them again, he felt sad but happy at the same time. He slowly nodded to Jetter "Yes"

Jetter saw the sadden but overjoyed look on his face, Jetter walked over to him and placing his hand on his shoulder "Kaien we will be back in due time, Kaname hold still" Kaname looked at him "what are you" he did not finish has Jetter appeared them out of the room.

Across the world, with a pop they appeared in the Mikcloud manor making some members jump from this, Kaname went to his knell panting slightly "first time appearing? You will get used to it, come on get up" Kaname slowly got up holding his chest "you could have warned me… where are we?" he looked around "Dundee, Scotland at the Main Mikcloud Manor" Kaname's eyes widen "I'm half around the world..." Jetter nodded "Come I will bring you to the veil" then he looked at some members were whispering about Kaname being there "Don't you have shit to do go on then" then bowed to him and took off.

"Come on" he moved away which made Kaname follow him thought he main hall, then through 3 hallways then reaching a blank stone wall. Kaname watched him, Jetter put his hand on it and chanted something and the wall moved to the side. Jetter stepped in and Kaname followed down a flight of stairs to a circle room. It was pitch dark but Kaname could see in the dark.

Jetter waved his hand has the torches let up around the room then down a pathway that lead to a door not too far away. Jetter walked down the pathway to the door, opening it.

He stepped inside and Kaname was right behind him. Kaname stepped in behind him and looked around he slightly gasped, a room large and echoing, dimly lit and rectangular, descending in steep steps like an Amphitheatre and surrounded by a cold air and complete stillness.

On there in the middle of the room, stood the Veil, a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling it seemed amazing the thing was still standing and the archway was hung with the Veil; which appeared as a tattered black curtain and gently fluttering, swaying very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Jetter walked over to it stood a few feet from it "Don't be cared Kaname" Kaname took a deep breath and walked forward standing also a few feet from it.

"The Veil is gate way to the spirit realm, I guard it and mange it making me the keeper of the veil. The Mikcloud were entrusted with the veil from Anubis, decades ago… Go on Kaname call out to them, they will hear you" Jetter gently said to him.

Kaname can feel his heart racing "Haruka and Juri Kuran" Kaname called their names. The veil rippled like it was making a call to the other side, Kaname watched closely has two glowing lights appeared with in the veil.

Kaname's eyes widen has thoughs lights took form of his 'parents'.

Juri was the first to noticed what was going on, she blinked from behind the veil and put her hand to her mouth and gasped slightly "Kaname is that you…?" Haruka eyes widen his mouth opened slightly "Kaname…?" then Haruka noticed Jetter "Lord Jetter?"

Jetter smiled at them "Juri, Haruka its good to see you two again"

Kaname tried to calm himself down "Yes it's me mother, father"

Yuri smiled sweetly at him "Look at you… grow up so gorgeously…just like that day you came into our lives… How is.. yuki?"

Kaname smiled back her "She is fine, still human.. how come you didn't tell me about Lord Jetter was your 2nd choose for yuki?"

Juri and Haruka both frowned "we didn't have the opportunity to tell you son" Haruka said to Kaname.

"Kaname my dear, thank you for protecting Yuki after everything that has happen… Thank you so much" Yuri said to him, Kaname quickly hide his face his hand over his eyes "There's no need to thank me… I did what was right.. Your family… and I will protect her with my life"

Jetter smiled at this "You know… I can bring them back to life" Kaname right snapped his head at him "You what?"

"It was a part of their will, to bring them back to life until they were ready. Being the keeper of the veil I would always know when they're ready"

Kaname looked back over to his parents who blinked at this, Yuri sighed with a smile "I almost forgotten about that statement in the 2nd hidden will of ours"

Haruka looked at Kaname "has he waken yet?" Kaname shook his head "No"

Jetter blinked at this "Who again?" "Rido" Juri said to him, Jeter looked upset "oh your older brother… him, god he still won't die? Well I know a spell that will destroy his soul for good"

They gasped at him "you do?" Kaname asked him "Of course I do, Juri do you wish for Yuki to still be human?"

Yuri frowned "Wait until Kaname is ready to change her back, it will be hard for her but she will do it, she is after all my daughter"

"About bring us back to life, not just yet wait for the right moment, do you still have our blood?" Haruka asked Jetter.

Jetter nodded "Yes, it's in the fridge down here. I have to use that blood to bring you back to life" then Kaname's eyes widen has they began to fade "Whats happening?" Kaname pointed to them "There fading their time is almost up, Juri and Haruka I will contact you again in a week"

"Of course, Kaname… my son we will see you again soon" Haruka smiled at him, Juri smiled at Kaname to him "See you soon Kaname… give Yuki our love, goodbye my son" she has they both faded away and they were there anymore.

"Goodbye mother, father…" Kaname softly said, Jetter smiled at him "Feel better?" Kaname nodded to him "Of course… this chances to much of my plains, Lord Jetter thank you"

"you are welcome, let's bring you back to cross academy" Jetter said.


	2. Chapter 2 'The Witch's Blood'

**Author (all me): Slytherinjess ~DA~ / TheBlueMoonRose ~Fanfic~ / MaddHasAHatter ~Wattpadd**

 **Rating: (M-Fanfiction) MA - Wattpadd** **Pairings: Slight: Zero X OC / Slight: Kaname x Yuki / OCxKaname / ZeroxYuki** **Important Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature)**

 **Summary: Zero is getting worse after Shizuka Hio died, Kaien is desperate enough to contact a magical family, the Mikcloud's for help. Kaname accepts to this, the head of the Mikcloud, Jetter Mikcloud and his niece does an ancient spell to save Zero, a change of sire spell. Kaname agrees to be the sire since he is the only pure blood around. What will happen when the spell goes right and Kaname is his new sire and Zero has to drink his blood to make the spell fully complete the spell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 'The Witches Blood'**

A week as passed, jess was still the new girl. Some girls sneered at her some didn't but rather made friends with her. Jess and Yuki became good close best friends. The vampires however were still sending her glares of hate at her. Kaname was the only one to shower her with kindness and respect.

It was night time, jess was with Zero doing a ground check while the night class was in there classes. Zero was leaning on the wall while jess had her hand on the tree with her eyes closed, Zero raised his eyebrow at her "what you doing?" Jess not turning to him still had her hand on the tree "hearing and watching, I'm Channeling the energy from the nature to see and hear with the Nature"

Zero blinked "really know?" Jess chucked and lifted her free hand "come here and I'll show you" Zero gulp and was hesitant at first but he reached out his hand and took Jess's hand. "Close your eyes" Zero signed and closed his eyes, Zero gasped as he could feel what was all around them, the wind around them, the ground beneath their feet. The spell also showed them something that is happening elsewhere, for instance, they would be able to see into the school, showing all the vampires in the classroom. Zero was stunned and shocked he could see all this. Jess smiled as it zoomed out and showed the area around them, they can see Yuki not far away giving some girls denotations for being near the night class. Zero smiled seeing Yuki, Jess zoomed back over by them only to see two girls come towards them. Jess sighs "Looks like we have unwanted guests" Jess removed her hand from the tree and let go of Jess's hand. Making Zero look around, he groaned and walked towards the girls "I'll deal with them" Jess nodded and Zero stomped off.

Jess alone sighs and leans herself against the tree looking up at the night sky, she frowns. To be honest she didn't even wanna go to school here she would rather be home schooled then anything, but her uncle is making her go here and on the top of it a place where vampires go something she has been trying to avoid being near vampires, that's the last thing she wants. However, Zero is an expiation, she gets along with him just fine. She smiled as a flush came on her cheek, taking a relax breath she calmed herself. Moving away from the tree she felt something sharp and hissed slight, she frowned and looked down a branch had cut her leg, her eyes widen 'shit if any vampire smelled this…' she quickly knelled down placing her hand down on her cut and muttered a few words and a light shine under hand and her cut began to close and the blood going back into her body.

Jess sighs and 'let's hope no vampire smelled it…' suddenly she felt someone near her, her eyes widen and reach in behind her back taking out a dagger with aluminum handle that features a wicked purple dragon graphic, with purple flames that extend up the open blades. There are 2 razor sharp hawksbill blades on either end of the knife that can be quickly activated using the spring assist feature. Unlike most fantasy knives, it has stainless steel liners that provide a solid lock up to the blade that can be put to use, twirling around there was Kaname standing there. Jess frowned "Lord Kaname what can I do for you?" Kaname looked at her "Just seeing if you were alright, the smell of your blood got the night class in an up roar…" Jess lowers her dagger slightly "I'm fine Lord Kaname… I heal my cut, nothing to worry about" Kaname did his smile and nodded then a click was heard. Zero was next to him with his gun to him. Jess's eyes widen "Zero what are you doing?" Kaname sighed "Hello Zero" Zero narrowed his eyes at him "Kaname…" Jess put her knife away "Zero enough he was just checking if I was alright" Zero bite his lip and put his gun away and walked over to Jess "I think it's time for you get back to your class Kaname" Jess was frowning, Kaname chuckled "Of course Zero" in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Jess narrowed her eyes at him and smacked his arm "What as that for?" Zero rubbed his arm frowning "I was just seeing if you were okay… I could smell your blood… strange it smelled like candy…" Jess shook her head "I'm done for the night" she walked away from heading back to the girl's dorm.

Zero put his head down looking at the ground he frowned and gulped he could still smell it, the sweet smell. Yuki's blood was nothing like this smell, it was more sweeter. It made his body shake slightly. Strange how he can still smell it. His eyes widen as he noticed a red dot on leaf on the ground, he gulped and knelled down reaching his finger as it touched the red spot, he lifted his finger up and it was blood, it was Jess's blood. His body shook, his throat watered from the smell of it he couldn't control himself and he opened his mouth placing his finger in his mouth. His eyes widen and turned red. Her blood tasted like Cotton Candy, it was so sweet, yet it made him feel worried.

"Taste good Zero?" Zero's eyes widen and stood up quickly taking out his gun and pointed at Kaname "Shut up" Kaname chuckled "Careful Zero a witch's blood to a vampire is like an ecstasy, like a drug" Zero frowned and put down his gun "I said shut up" Kaname sighed "see you later Zero" he disappeared. Zero frowned and leaned against the tree, he closed his eyes licking his lip 'So sweet…'

The next day, it was a Saturday no school. Jess sat an opening in the woods surrounded by purple flowers with headphones on listening to her music on her iPhone 8 plus. Her cat Sabrina was laying next to her while Jess was sat against the tree reading a book, she hummed slightly to the song she was listening to from New Year's Day. Relentless.

Feeling a presence, she sighed and reached up removing her headphones turning off the music. She looked to see Kaname standing there with dark sunglasses on his face. Sabrina looked at him and put her ears back glaring at him slightly. Jess blinked "In the day light aren't you supposed to be asleep at this time of the day?" Kaname chuckled "indeed I should be but I couldn't sleep so I decided to take walk in the woods and came across you" Jess closed her book and stood up "I see will I guess I should leave you to your walk then" she turned as Sabrina stood up and walked beside her.

"you don't have too" Kaname's voice made her stop, jess looked at him with a confused look "why…?" Kaname was soon in front of her making her gasp slightly and step back, Sabrina hissed at him, Jess put her hand up slightly "Sabrina behave" Sabrina backed her ears and growled slightly but sat down. Kaname smiled "Such a good loyal cat you have" Jess crossed her arms "Lord Kaname answer my question why?" Kaname lifted his hand and grabbed her chin gently making her blush "Your uncle told me what you have locked away in you" Jess frowned "and what are you gonna do about it?" Kaname smiled at her, jess shivered slightly "tell me have you ever tasted blood before?" Jess frowned but nodded "When I was 10…" "I see…" Kaname studied her slightly more but back away "Forgive me I was just curios I hope I didn't frighten or made you feel uncomfortable" Jess shrugged "Its fine, not the first time a vampire as come up to me and asked me that same question" then her eyes widen and covered her mouth with her hand 'shit…'

Kaname raised an eyebrow at her "Oh what vampire came up to you?" Jess frowned and looked away "my ex-lover…" Kaname looked shocked "you had a vampire for an ex-lover….?" Jess nodded "Have you ever heard of the Meyers Family?" Kaname's eyes widen "Another Pureblood family…. Thought to have died out decades ago are you telling me there still roaming around?" Jess nodded "they live in the human world if you put it that way" Kaname chuckled "My aren't you full of surprises tell me what happen with your ex-lover?" Jess frowned looked sadden "He… He.. died protecting me from his uncle… can we stop talking about this Lord Kaname?" Kaname nodded "Of course I'm sorry to bring it up" Sabrina rubbed on her leg and meowed to comfort her. Jess smiled then she turned away from Kaname "you should get some rest Kaname, Farewell Kana….." she suddenly felt dizzy and forward sides catching herself on the tree with her hand, Kaname blinked "Lady Jess you alright?" Jess bite her lip "It's happening again…." Kaname blinked "What is….?" Suddenly Jess fell backwards passing out in the process, Kaname's eyes widen and caught her, her book and phone fell to the ground. Sabrina was meowing worried. Kaname frowned and looked at the cat "Does this always happens to her cat?" Sabrina nodded her head and meowed at him, Kaname sighed and picked her up bridal style putting her book and phone on her stomach "I guess I'll help don't want someone coming across you" he walked away with Sabrina following him.

Not long, Jess was in Kaname's personal room laying on his bed, he sighed and looked back at Jess. He stood up and walked over to her, Sabrina was laying next to her watching over to her seeing Kaname walk over to her she put her ears back and growled slightly. Kaname shook his head "I'm not gonna hurt her so stop that the growling cat" Sabrina looked away. Kaname sighed and sat beside Jess, he looked down at her, he had to admit to himself that she was rather gorgeous for a witch.

Kaname looked away biting his lip 'this isn't good at all…' "Lord Kaname?" Kaname blinked and looked back at Jess, she was awake and sitting up with a confused look and looked around a frown came on her face "did I pass out?" Kaname nodded "Yes I brought you here to the moon dorm" Jess sighed "I see thank you" she got off the bed "Thank you" Kaname stood up while she was gathering her stuff "Tell me why did you faint?" Jess walked to the door and stopped as Sabrina followed her "I get them sometimes… it's a side effect to the chains, no dought my uncle told you about the chains" Kaname nodded "He did…" Jess opening the door "bye Lord Kaname" she walked out and closed the door.

Out in the hallway Jess says and headed to find the front door, she didn't wanna stick in the den of the vampires for too long. She walked through the halls and she could sense it was like walking in a tomb, it was dead quiet during the day. The vampires were all sleep.

Reaching the man hall she sighed in relief and walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom was smiled to see the door. She walked over to the door reaching out when I voice stooped her "Little witch why are you in here?" Sabrina growled and hissed at the person behind them. Jess frowned looked to see Aido on the couch with a yawn and a wine glass with red liquid "None of your business" she said to him turning her back on him making her growl as he stood up and using his ice powers her leg was stuck to the ground before she could open the door. Her eyes widen and gasped looking down 'the rare powers only the aristocrat vampire families have...' Jess frowned "Let me go…" Sabrina was hissing at him.

Aido frowned "None of my business, is it? A witch like you has no business to even be in his presence" he growled out at her. Jess sighs 'what a pain' she closed her eyes and his eyes widen as the ice started to melt away then her eyes snapped open glowing green making Aido gasped backing away but fell to his knee gasping for air "The next time you touch me like that you surely lose that noble head of yours, I have done nothing to you and yet here you are ranting your mouth. A Vampire should never underestimate a witch even from my bloodline and not be taken for granted also, I will not put up with it. You attack me and I'll attack back" she turned around opened the door and stepped out as Sabrina followed her closing the door behind her.

Aido gasped as he breath again, he started to pant and frowned and then his eyes widen has he felt Kaname next to him he frowned "Aido… did you act alone on this?" Aido nodded "yes lord Kaname…" Kaname turned around "Detention for a week" he walked away. Aido pouted but looked at the door, his face turned pink.

Not long Jess as reached the end of the walkway from the moon dorm, she turned to the sun dorm but stopped to see Zero walking towards her. Jess blinked at him "Zero" he nodded to her "the headmaster wanted me to find you and ask for help with to run some errands" Jess blinked and nodded, she looked down at Sabrina "Go on back home" Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Zero but walked away to the sun dorm. Zero frowned "Did your cat just narrow her eyes at me?" Jess laughed at him "yeah… ignore her… she's overprotective of me" she walked past him "Well let's go get these errands finished" Zero flushed and followed her "Yeah, yeah"

Within couple of hours, Jess and Zero were able to get the errands done for the headmaster. Zero walking Jess back to the girls dorm "See you tomorrow " he said turning away. Jess frowned at him "just remember to drink from Kaname" Zero sighed and just walked off.

It didn't take Zero long to reach the boys dorm and his own dorm. He sat down on his bed running his fingers through his hair then feeling a presence "get out Kaname" Kaname stood in the window "Zero you have to drink from me, enough stalling" he stepped over lifting up a cub that was filled with his blood "drink this" Zero frowned and looked away but snatching it from Kaname "fine…" Kaname watched Zero has he took the top off and drank it. Zero felt this pulse in his body, he didn't feel different and no longer was feeling the pain. "Feel better?" Kaname asked Zero, Zero nodded to him "you can leave know" he turned his head to see Kaname already gone. Zero sighs and fall back into his bed 'in the end I did become a vampire…' he frowned.

Jess getting close to her dorm was stopped by the headmaster "Oh Jess! I need you to run something over to Kaname for me, it's the list of the new term coming up" Jess blinked but nodded taking the folder "alright" she turned and walked away. Reaching the moon dorm, Jess right away opened the door. Luckily there was no vampires in the lobby, she headed up the stairs and towards Kaname's room. Reaching his room, she knocked on his door, within seconds Kaname answered it. Kaname blinked at her "Lady Jess? What are you doing here?" Jess handed him a folder "here, the headmaster told me to deliver this to you, a list for the new term coming up" Kaname reached out, taking the folder he pulled to him causing a paper cut on Jess's finger. Her eyes widen 'oh shit!' Kaname's eyes widen and pulled her in the room closing his door locking it "Quickly put a spell on you or something to mask your blood smell" Jess shook her head "Lord Kaname I already have a spell over me" He blinked and looked back at her "Then why do I smell your blood?" Jess looked at her finger "Maybe because you're a pureblood?" her finger was already healing and the blood that was dripping from it was slowing going back into her finger while it was healing.

Kaname had watched this and was integrated by it. He stepped over and took her hand, she blinked at him "Lord Kaname?" he was explaining her finger "amazing it's completely healed…" Jess had a flush on her face "alright then, I think I should go know" she said snatching her hand away walking to the door opening the door, she turned back at him and his eyes were glowing red "keep yourself in control Kaname, even my blood is getting to you" he blinked turned to look in the mirror and saw his eyes were red. "Goodnight Lord Kaname" Jess said jumping out of the window disappearing. Kaname sighs and sat down on his bed running his fingers through "I wanted her blood… so unlike me…"

The next day, it was time for the night class to headed to their classes. Yuki was doing her best to hold back the girls of the day class. Zero stood there has a group of girls were behind him to scared to even move. Jess stood near Zero, a girl was about to sneak past her only to hear jess's voice "you will stay were you are or you will be detention for a week" the girl had sweat drops going down her face "O-Oh.. O-okay…!" Jess smiled "good" just then the gate had opened and Aido was the first one to walk out "Hello Ladies!" the girls screamed.

Kaname walking out with the others looked at Jess and Zero standing next to each other, he frowned just slightly and stepped over to them "good evening Lady Jess" Jess blinked at him and smiled "Evening Lord Kaname," Zero frowned "your classes are gonna start so go" Kaname chuckled "so scary Mr. Disciplinary Committee" he turned and walked away. The vampire's was narrowing at Zero.

Jess shook her head "Really know Zero" Zero looked at her then glared at the girls "Get back to your dorms!" he shouted making the girls scream and ran away. Jess shook her head then her walkie talkie went off. Her, Yuki and Zero where given one to easily be contacted by the headmaster.

"Jessica?! Come in Jessica!" Jess says and unclipped the walkie talkie from her belt lifted it up to her face "Yes headmaster?" "I need you to come to my office for something important!" Kaine's voice ranged through from the Waukee talkie, Zero groaned and walked away. Yuki chuckled at this, Jess sighed "Very well Sir I'll be there" she said and clipped her walkie talkie back on her belt. She looked at Yuki "I'll be back and help you out" Yuki chuckled "Alright! See you later" Jess smiled and nodded walking away.

Reaching the headmaster's office, Jess stepped in "You called for me?" Kaine Cross sitting at his desk, Kaname was sitting next to him 'well he got here before me…' "Yes, I need you to there is a vampire party and Kaname wishes for you to come" Jess blinked "Wait why?" Kaname chuckled "to show the vampires that your family and my family are still good with each other, to make sure known of the vampires attach a Mikcloud witch" Jess nodded "Alright, when is it?" "This week Lady Jess" Kaname said to her. Jess smiled "Alright, may I head back to my duties?" Kaine nodded "Of course" Jess without word left the room.

Kaine looked at Kaname "Lord Kaname, you're not falling for her are you?" Kaname looked at him and looks away "I have to admit… her presence is.. overpowering… even for me… I don't wanna hurt Yuki"

Zero leaned against a tree with closed eyes and crossed arms, sensing someone walking towards him, he mentally smiled "Jess" Jess stopping next to him "Zero" "So what did the headmaster want?" Zero asked, Jess sighs "Kaname invited me to accompany him this week to a vampire party"

Zero frowned "the same one I'm being forced to attended…. By the hunter association" Jess shook her head "No dought I will have to wear a dress" she shivered "I hate dresses" Zero looked at her and he mentally blushed imaging a dress on her. Jess blinked "I sense two girls trying to climb the wall again" Zero snapped out of his thoughts and growled "They never learn" he said walking off. Jess chuckled at him and followed him.

The next day, it was roughly around the time for night class to end. In the headmaster's office, Kaien Cross, Kaname, Zero and Jess were sitting in his office. They were waiting for Jetter show up, has he asked for a meeting with them. Jess sighs with a yawn, he was still in her high school uniform.

The door opened and Jetter walked in caring a Leather Double Compartment messenger bag. "Sorry I'm a little late" he said walking over to them. Kaien chuckled "No worries Lord Jetter, so what is that you have asked for a meeting" Jess sighs "yes please do tell and hurry up I got classes in the morning" Jetter shook his head, he opened his messenger back reaching in it and taking out a black bottle with a red cap and red label. Placing it on the table, Jess blinked at it. Reaching out and took it, looking down at it she read it out loud "Brú Fola.. W-MXX- 0- V2 … BGC V2…? Uncle what are these?" Jetter chuckled "open it" Kaname looked at Jetter "What does this have to do with me being here?"

Jess opened it slightly tipped the bottle had blood red gel like capsule's went on her palm, blinking at it "gel capsule's?" "A new brand of blood caps for the vampires, it will out market blood tablets" Jess's eyes widen "you made these…?" Jetter nodded.

Kaname looked surprised too "Let me see one Lady Jess" Jess looked at him and nodded handing him the bottle. Kaname taking it took one pill out and looked at it more "Is this real blood…?"

Jetter nodded "Mixed with a magical potion, I have tested on a Level-E" Eyes widen, Zero gasped and stood up "What the hell! If you did then why did you change Sir to Kaname!" Jetter shook his head "I finished making them weeks after doing the spell on you, if I have waited it would have been too late for you" Zero bites his lip and looks away. Jess sighed "How do they taste?" Jetter was about to answer when Kaname popped it in it mouth. Jetter chuckled "dissolving plastic, that's what the capsules are made of. Perfectly safe"

Kaname's eyes widen slightly "A-Amazing… this is A thousand times better then the tablets that were made… Lord Jetter this will be very helpful for the vampires, Zero try one" Zero frowned at him but sighed held out his hand, Jess smiled at him and have him one. Zero popped the capsule in his mouth, his eyes widen right away 'this… this.. taste's like real blood…'

Jess looked at him "Zero? How is it?" Zero flushed slightly "It's… better then the old tablets" Jetter chuckled "Good! Know then Kaname I will leave you to bring this up at that vampire party, I will give you two big bottles to hand out one to each vampire. Asato Ichijo will no dought buy these"

"I have question" Kaname asks, they look at him "Who's blood is made from the capsule's?" Jetter closes his eyes and sighs slightly "my Wife's" Jess's eyes widen and stood up "Aunt Violet's blood?!" Jetter nodded "She is a rare blood type, 0 negative" he said "Use a magical potion to boost the taste and even better run through the system it will replenish the body for a while week, one tablet for a week"

Kaname sighs softly "Very well, I will bring this up at the party and do what you ask of me" Jess frown and sat down looking at the bottle 'aunt Violet.. why would you like uncle use your blood like that…?'

the following day, Marie woke up. Jess stood outside had Zero, Kaname and the headmaster went to go see her. Sighing, she stood outside leaning against the building. Looking up at the sky, she felt something was wrong. She frowned 'A Vampire known is roaming around the grounds' she heard Yuki walking out and she looked over to her "How is Marie?" "She's alright, come on lets go do our rounds" Jess nodded and they both started to walk off.

They got far enough, walking side by side when Yuki stopped she looked over to the fence to see someone she rushed over making Jess gasp "Wait yuki!" she followed after her, Yuki jumped the fence and looked around "strange I thought I someone standing here" "Good Evening Miss" Yuki turned to see a man, she narrowed at him "This is Cross Academy is it? I apologize visiting such a late hour, I lost track time at the office" Yuki frowned and sensed "You're a vampire" the vampire chuckled "Correct, and the young lady is a guardian. I have question" Yuki frowned narrowed more "What do you want?" Yuki asked "Where is the other guardian!" he rushed at her with his claw like nails out, Yuki's eyes widen when Jess appeared in front of her kicking the vampire with a high velocity kick that made him fly backwards into a thick tree. "you have a lot of guts attacked a human on school grounds vampire"

The vampire got up shaking holding his stomach and blood was running down his chin, he looked so surprised he frowned "What are you…?" Jess smirked "I'm the other guardian, leave or I will destroy you by defending myself and protecting Yuki" the vampire growled at her then rushed at her only for Zero to appearing front of him catching his hand. Jess and Yuki blinked at him "Zero!" they both said at the same time.

Zero narrowed at the vampire "What do you want with me?!" "Zero Kiryu, the Senate. The highest governing body of vampire has issued an order and I'm here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio" Yuki's eyes widen and gasped softly, Jess frowned at this.

"You see, the senate proudly protects our pure blood masters and yet some how you slipped through and killed Shizuka. Yuki frowned "Wait! Zero di" Zero with his free hand pushed back "Stop" Yuki gasps and frowned. Jess just stood there watching this.

"The only way for you to atone for you sin is to offer your life in return, petty price to pay is it?" Zero's eyes widen and turned red and crushed the male vampire's hand making him scream in pain. Jess grabbed yuki and pulled her back, Yuki was to shock to see this. Jess looked at Zero 'must be Kaname's blood running through his veins and the spell that we did'

"You have a lot of nerve breaking my hand! Soon you will be nothing more than a vile level E!" he rushed his other hand at Zero, only for Zero to lift him up and smash him to the ground, pointing his gun at the male vampire. Zero was taking back slightly 'my strength…is this from the spell…?' Yuki looked at him with a soft look "Zero…" "Sorry but I'm not ready to pay that price" "Even if you kill me, you can't escape you fate. You will be executed for you crimes" Zero pulled the trigger killing the vampire.

Jess frowned and the three of them where surrounded. Yuki taking out Artem's, Zero narrowing at the vampires "You two go on, this has nothing to do with you" Yuki stood her ground "I wont do that" Jess took out her knives "Sorry Zero but we have a job to do to protect this school, so you are stuck with us" Zero sighs softly "fine"

suddenly a vampire turned into dust, they all look to see the night class around them. Kaname stepped over "It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did"

The assassin vampire's gasped and bowed to him "Lord Kaname" Yuki frowned at him 'hunted down… by Zero?!' "Tell me why do you all feel so strongly about Zero's execution? To protect the so-called sanctity of the purebloods?" Kaname asked them with a narrow look.

"If a pureblood such of yourself gets in our way then we cannot complete the mission" one of the vampires said to him, Kaname narrowed more and took a step "Perhaps you don't realize that this academy is very dear to me. I don't want it spoiled by foolish acts of Vengeance by the senate's henchmen" Kaname's eyes widen glowed red, one of the vampires slightly stood up "Lord Kaname please!" only to get his shoulder hit and wounded. Yuki's eyes widen and looked at Kaname has his eyes turned back to normal

Kaname sending a warning glare "Zero Kiryu, is off limits. I have not told the senate of this until I deemed fit, Zero's Sire was change to him" even the night class slightly gasped at this. Takuma was the only one who knew, the vampire assassins gasped at this. Kaname lifted his hand, Jess sighed mentally and reached out taking making the vampire's eyes look at her "This is Lady Jess, of the Mikcloud Family. She and her uncle, the head of the family did a rare spell that made me Zero's Sire. Know I will not say this again, Leave know"

They frowned, the vampire holding his shoulder "Your choice to protect Zero Kiryu and to side with a witch, shell be reported back to the senate" He said has they teleport away.

Jess letting go of Kaname's hand, Kaname walked over to Zero and Yuki "You alright?" Zero narrowed at him "So Kaname why did you safe me?" Kaname sighs "because, I'm your sire and I simple will not tolerate the execution of a schoolmate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons"

Zero looked at him and sighed and walked away, Yuki frowned "Zero!" she walked after him only to turn around and bowed "Thank you very much" Kaname looked at her "It's fine" Yuki looked at him "But still there's absolutely no reason for zero to be targeted for this" Kaname did a small smile at her "Yes I know that" he stepped over to her "Don't worry" he reached out for her only for Yuki take a step back "No you don't understand!" she shouted, Ruka narrowed at her "How dare you speak that wat to" Takuma stopped her "Not Know" then he looked at the night class "Alright everyone, its time you all go back to the classroom" Rukia frowned "But Lord Kaname" Aido turned around "Lets go" he said and the others turned around also walking away, Rukia frowned and followed after him. Takuma stayed behind, Jess stood next to him watching the scene with Kaname and Yuki.

Kaname softly frowned at Yuki "Just what is it don't I understand" Yuki looked down "That Shizuka, was hunted by Zero" Yuki looked up at Kaname "It wasn't him, he didn't have anything to do with it" Kaname closes his eyes "Yuki, I have no intentions making Zero a villain. Please believe that" Yuki looked upset still "Then say it! I want you say that Zero didn't kill her!" Kaname opened his eyes and looked at her "Sure, if you say it's true then I can see it" Yuki blinked at him and frowned "Come on, I'm serious" "And I have always been serious about you" Kaname said to her, "say it, that Zero is not the guilty one" Kaname sighs softly "This talk is going know where Yuki"

Yuki frowns at him and turns to the right "I don't care if it goes know where" Kaname's eyes went blank "until you say Zero is innocent, I wont ever speak to you again!" she rushes off.

Takuma chuckles "This isn't a children's quarrel here" Kaname slowly turned to him has his eyes turned red and the tree behind him had a whole in it, Takuma looked nervous and bowed his head slightly "Ah…. Very sorry…" Kaname sighed putting his hand over his face. Jess stood there with a sigh "Really Lord Kaname" he looked at her "I'm very aware of what really happen" Takuma blinked at her.

Kaname sighs softly and looked away "figures… a witch can read even a purebloods mind without them knowing…" Jess stepped over to him and took his hand gently, Takuma eyes widen slightly at Jess's soft face at Kaname. Kaname looked down at her "Kaname… I can't always control it… forgive me…" Kaname looked at her more and then smiled down at her "I know Lady Jess"

Takuma's eyes widen even more 'a real smile from Lord Kaname… only Yuki can make him give a real smile… and know her…?'

The weekend came quickly, it was Saturday already. Jess was the moon dorm in a spare room, Seiren was in there with her. Obeying Kaname's order in on helping Jess. Jess sat in the chair wearing a very elegant Strap Black Appliques A-line Tulle gown, the dress is fully lined, 4 bones in the bodice, chest pad in the bust, lace up back or zipper back with Black heels. On her right wrist was Black Leather, White Swarovski Crystals, Black Enamel Rose bracelet. Her where painted Black, she had a Necklace. The pendant depicts baroque swirls and shapes in its design, all while elegantly displaying a series of green Swarovski crystal elements. Hanging from the base of the pendant is a fourth crystal teardrop, colored black.

Jess's Red Velvet hair was not in her normal braid, it was combed down. Seiren was finishing up the black eyeshadow and liner on Jess. Finishing up "All finished Lady Jess" Jess turned her head and looked at the mirror and flushed. She did look very gorgeous "Thank you Seiren…." Sitting up "We should be getting going" Seiren nodded "Lord Kaname has already left and will wait for you" Jess smiled "Alright"

Akatsuki and Hanabusa arrived at an abandon house only to see Yuki on the ground unconscious "Hey Hanabusa" Aido looked at him "What is it Akatsuki?" "For some strange reason, Yuki Cross is lying here unconscious" Aido blinked and stepped over and see's her only to here footsteps behind them to see Kaname walk up, he frowned "troublesome girl" Takuma and his grandfather walk over "Lord Kaname?" Takuma stepped over to him to see yuki he gasped slightly "Yuki?" Kaname sighs and reaches down picking her up "Takuma please wait for Lady Jess for me and bring her to the room where I will place Yuki for her safety" Takuma nodded "Of course Lord Kaname" Ichijo. Takuma's grandfather frowned "Who again?" "In do time Ichijo" Kaname said.

Seiren pulled up to the house, she got out and walked over to the side opening the door and helping Jess out. Jess blinked around "He's not here…?" "Lady Jess!" she turned the voice and see's Takuma walk over ot her "Oh Takuma, where's Kaname?" "He's inside, we found Yuki Unconscious. So Kaname brought her inside" Jess's eyes widen "wait what?! Is she alright? Can you take me to her?" Takuma nodded to her "Please" he held out his hand, she flushed and took it "we will take a rout where we will buy pass the party room, you have that spell on you? you have no smell" Jess nodded "Yes… I thought I would be a good idea for me to have a spell on me so the vampires wont go slightly crazy"

Takuma nodded "That is a good idea, come I'll take you to Kaname and Yuki" Jess nodded and walked with Takuma with their arms linked together.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open "Where am I?" she turned to see Kaname, he smiled "What a relief, you manage to come quickly" Yuki's eyes widen and sat up fast "Kaname, I'm… I'm not sure how this happ.." then her eyes widen and shook, Kaname frowned "Yuki…?" she fell forward and Kaname caught her. Yuki blinked and gasped slightly "Thank you…."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me" Kaname softly said, Yuki blinked and stood up and turning around "Uhm I… just meant that if you stop specking Zero... then… then… I…" Yuki frowned but sat back down. "I've already told you, I have intentions turning Zero into a criminal. However, intel we know for sure who the real murder is, Zero is someone I cannot rule out" Yuki frowned "Well I understand but…" Kaname looked at her more "More thing Yuki" he reached out for her gently taking her chin "When I heard you say that to me, do you think it wouldn't anger me?" Yuki looked up at him "Yes but you have to remember it was your fault I said that Kaname"

"don't you know" his voice and look in his eyes made her heart thumb "you made me act that way" he let go of her chin and gently placed it on her chest "I heard your heart skip a beat, so clearly you do understand a bit?" a sudden knock at the door made him glance over at the door "Alright come on in"

Yuki watched has the door opened and Takuma stepped in with a smile at Yuki "You're here too Takuma?" "Yuki, your awake! Thank goodness" Jess stepped in, Kaname eyes widen slightly but went back to normal making his blush mentally. Yuki gasped stood up "Jess?!" Jess stepped to her "Oh Yuki I heard you fainted! You alright?" Yuki smiled "Yes I'm fine but wow! You look gorgeous!" Jess flushed "Thank you… I'm just glad you where alright" "You gave me, Kaname quite a scare seeing you lying there at the entry way, what happen to you?" Yuki thought for a moment "I'm not sure, I took a lost child to an empty building and he kissed me on the cheek as a thank you… and then"

Takuma sighs "Well he must be a son of one of the guests of the gala. You see vampire children can suck out your life energy" Yuki looked surprised "you're in an underground mansion that built under an abandoned building. This place belongs to the Aido family, and tonight there's a soiree for vampire who live in this area. There are many vampires Aristocrat's attending"

Yuki blinked "Really…? But why is Jess here?" Kaname stood up "I asked her to come with me, remember Yuki the Mikcloud family and the Karun family have been under a peace treaty since ancient times. Having Jess with me will prove that that Mikcloud family still with up hold the treaty not to the mention the new blood capsules Jess's uncle has created" Kaname said to her. Yuki looked slightly surprised by this, Kaname smiled at her "Listen, under no circumstances you are to leave this room until I return, I will go and look for the headmaster. Do not leave this room, Yuki" Yuki frowned nodded to him. Jess smiled and hugged "I will be with him when he returns" she said, Yuki smiled and hugged her back. Jess pulling away, she followed Kaname and Takuma out of the room.

Zero down in the ballroom area walked around until he heard a small bell sound. It made him stop and looked to see his twin brother, Ichiru. His eyes widen slightly seeing his brother walk from the other side. He frowned and started to move around to look for him more when everyone turned to the grand stair case. He looked to see Takuma, Kaname and Jess next to Kaname. Zero's eyes widen at her and had a faint blush on his cheeks 'Jess…?'

The vampires bowed down to Kaname "Accuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt everyone, please enjoy yourself" "Lord Kaname, Is it true you defied the Senate? To defend a human?" a vampire asked. Kaname nodded "I did" the vampires began to whisper to one other on brave and amazing he was. Zero looked at Kaname and Kaname looked at him. Jess turned to Zero and smiled with a small, Zero blinked and turned around walking away.

Hanabusa and his family stepped over to them and bowed "Lord Kaname, thank you for putting up with my son" Kaname smiled at him "No Thank you, for inviting me tonight Lord Aido. I'm not comfortable with Soiree's so it seems I hardly ever attend them" Nagamichi Aido chuckled "Please don't worry about it, If I can appose I have a special favor to ask for you tonight. Tsukiko" his daughter stepped over making Hanabusa eyes widen "Father no!"

Nagamichi smiled "I would like you to meet my daughter, Tsukiko. She's a lovely girl, It's the hope of our inter family you take a fancy to her" Hanabusa bites his lip "Father Please! I'm sorry Lord Kaname, that's not my wish"

Kaname closes his eyes for a moment, Jess next to him looked away slightly feeling like a third wheel then she suddenly jump has her hand was taken by Kaname, she turned her head to him has the vampires blinked that him and then her. Kaname opened his eyes "I'm deeply sorry but my heart already belongs to someone else" Jess's eyes widen slightly _'what in the hell are you planning Lord Kaname?'_ he telepathically asked him, Kaname looked at him and chuckled. Her face turned red like her hair, must vampires where frowning at her. Hanabusa's father frowned more at her "Lord Kaname… have you fallen for this human girl?" Zero in the back bites his lip and looks away.

Kaname chuckled softly "Everyone, I would like to interduce you to, Lady Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" the name 'Mikcloud' made the vampire's gasp loudly and their eyes widen turned red only to make Kaname narrow slightly making them stop "Please tell us you did not invite a witch… with you as your date…" Nagamichi asked him. "Indeed, I did" Kaname said. The vampires frowned and whispered to each other.

Asato Ichijo stepped over "Lord Kaname… Why would you bring a witch here knowing that vampire's and witches have a history" Kaname closes his eyes "have you all forgotten since the first Kuran King?" they frowned at him "The Mikcloud family have been in a peace treaty with the Kuran's since ancient times and I will not have that treaty ruined by the past" they looked down feeling ashamed "Ichijo, I have something that would befit you and our race. Jess's uncle has created a new type of blood pill" he said opening his eyes has Serine appeared night to him with a box, they watched has Kaname reached in and took out a pill bottle "Lady Jess would do the honors?" Jess blinked and nodded, taking the bottle "Brú Fola, W-MXX- 0- V2, BGC V2" she said opening it and took out a single capsule "Blood Gel Capsules, they work much better then the regular tablets you are all use of taking. It's real blood with a boost of magic"

The vampires whispered from this "How do we know, it's not dangerous?' Aido asked with a glare at Jess. Kaname looked at him "Because I took one a week ago" their eyes widen at him "I already have my night class each a bottle and they have taken one" Takuma nodded "It is true, the tablets are much better grandfather"

"One a week will keep your hunger in check, these are also good for vampires who are close to level E" Jess said "One or two pills will right away take the edge off of the hungry for a month, the in the capsule's is real blood. My aunt Violet's blood, she is a rare blood type… 0 negative"

Aido held out his hand "my lord, let me try one" Kaname smiled at him "Of course" Jess stepped to him and hand Aido a capsule. Aido examine it "Mhmm looks better then the powder tablets…" he popped in his mouth only for his eyes widen, Ichijo stepped over to him "Lord Aido? How is it?" the other vampires stepped over to him "Lord Aido?" "how does it taste Lord Aido?" "Is it any good?"  
Aido closes his eyes and opened them "there amazing…" the vampire's eyes widen at this. Aido looked at Jess and slightly bowed his head "Forgive me Lady Jess, you are a guest to Lord Kaname and I was highly rude. Even though you are a witch, you are Lord Kaname's date for the night, forgive my ruddiness" Jess blinked "Oh not it's alright… I understand why some vampires aren't too happy with me because I'm a witch" "But still it was out of line Lady Jess" the vampires bowed also for forgiveness. Jess had a stunned look on her face, Kaname chuckled softly "We have a bottle for everyone, please come and get one"

Zero in the back side and turned his head away only to see Ichiro he gasped softly has Ichiro smirked at him and disappeared behind into another room. "Ichiro?" he quickly moved towards the room.

Lord Ichijo watched Zero walk into the room, Takuma walked over "Everything seems to go smoothly grandfather, you surprised that Lord Kaname brought Lady Jess with him?" his grandfather wasn't paying attention "Is something the matter grandfather?"

"Not at all, I was just thinking of something tribute" Lord Ichijo said, Takuma looked confused "Huh..?" ""Death will come calling to one who sees his other self, Mhmm" he smirked.  
Zero in an empty dark hallway followed Ichiro, who was leaning against a door. He smirked at Zero "Hello brother" Zero looked at him "Why would you come to something like this?" Ichiro not answering him "Your looking well, so the rumor was true… a spell was placed on you and Kaname to replace Sire" Zero narrowed at him.

"Ichiro where leaving" Zero to see Lord Aido walking over with Lord Ichijo and other vampire noble "Make sure you see Ichijo home" Ichiro nodded and turned around "Of course" opening the door, the vampires walk passed zero and into the other hallway. Ichiro followed and about to close the door "Ichiro… what are.." Ichiro turned to him "I'm employed by the sentate know, so the chances are that we will meet again somewhere" he said backing up and looked at Zero "Oh and Zero, have you heard of the cursed Twins?" Zero looked confused "What are you saying?" Ichiro chuckled "I guess you haven't"

"Zero?" Zero eyes widen slightly and turned to see Jess right behind him "Jess…?" Jess looked at Ichiro "So your Ichiro, Zero's twin brother" Ichiro just started at her, Jess chuckled "Such darkness in you can sense" Ichiro frowned at her and closed the door. Zero frowned and looked down, Jess stepped to him "Zero lets head back to the party" Zero nodded, walking back to the party, Jess right away walked away has Takuma motioned her over. Zero sighs and leaned against a pillar watching the vampires.

Jess heading to Takuma, only for a little boy accidentally bumped into her. Jess blinked at the vampire child "Oh my you alright?" the vampire child looked up at her two tone eyes, Blue (right), Red (left). Brown hair and fair skin. Jess's eyes looked down at the child more and frowned mentally she could feel it a possession, the child was being possess. "Oh yes I'm fine… Miss witch lady…" Jess knelled down "know, know little one it's alright and please call me Jess" she reached out and rubbed the child's head making his eyes blink and did flush "For a witch you are really pretty…" he softly said, Jess giggled "and for a child, well then I know you aren't really one" the child's eyes widen and had a narrow "I don't know what you mean…" Jess stood up and chuckled _'possessing a child, you are lucky we are in a room full a vampires or I would have exorcise you out of that body already'_ the child gasped slightly 'was she just talking into my head…' Jess giggled _'Of course I was, tell me what is your true name?'_ the boy bites his lip "Time go honey!" the boys mother shouted, the boy quickly turned and rushed to the mother "Okay mommy!" the vampire mother chuckled "did you have fun? You were talking ot the Lady jess?" the boy giggled "She's a very pretty witch mother!"

Jess shook her head, Takuma walked over to her "Lady is everything alright?" Jess looked at him "Oh yes, where's lord Kaname?" "He went upstairs to check on Yuki, would you like to go up there has well?" Jess smiled "Yes please" Takuma nodded and guided her up the stairs.

Reaching the room, they approach the room, Jess reached out to open it but stopped for a moment "Lady Jess what's the matter?" Takuma asked her. Jess sighs softly "it's nothing, lets just give them a moment" Takuma looked confused at her, Jess's head was down. Her heart was racing 'what is this feeling…?' Jess shook her head and reached out knock on the door "Come in" they heard Kaname. Opening the door, they stepped in. Yuki smiled "Jess" Jess smiled back over to her "Yuki, you alright?" Yuki nodded "did you see that boy downstairs?" Jess nodded "Of course, I bumped into him. He found his parents"

Yuki looked pleased that he did, Kaname stood up "come, your ride should be here soon" Yuki nodded "Takuma please take Yuki to meet up with the headmaster" Takuma nodded "Of course Lord Kaname, come Yuki" Yuki nodded "Goodbye Kaname and Jess" she bowed and followed Takuma out of the room closing the door.

Jess looked at Kaname "So you where gonna bite her weren't you?" Kaname looked at her and then looked away sitting back down running his fingers through his hair "I took the punishment to far…" Jess shook her head and stepped over to him sitting down next to him "stop it Kaname, the tables have turned and you don't need to play this game of chess with everyone anymore… That vampire child, the one Yuki brought here was possessed by a vampire, I could sense it"

Kaname looked at her "figure you would sense it" Jess reached out and touched his hand "Who is it Kaname? I can help you" Kaname looked into her eyes, he smiled softly at her reaching out gently taking holding of her head "someone from the past… I will explain everything when we get back and before winter break" Jess smiled sweetly at him "thank you for letting me in to help you Kaname"

Kaname didn't know why by his body moved on its own, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jess's making her eyes widen slightly but closing them kissing him back.


End file.
